


A Sire Crimes

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [39]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Parents, Cersei Lannister Bashing, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Queen Elia Martell, Robert Baratheon is a shit, Trystane and Myrcella Deserved To Live, random inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Myrcella is innocent such as Elia and her children.





	A Sire Crimes

Title: A Sire Crimes

Alternate Title: We Don't Hurt Little Girls In Dorne

Author: Queen_Preferences 

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Trystane/Myrcella, Oberyn/Ellaria.

Characters: Trystane Martell, Oberyn Martell, Myrcella Baratheon, Ellaria Sand, Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen.

Summary: Myrcella is innocent such as Elia and her children.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"NO!" Trystane screamed trying to break the bonds of the Sand sisters as they forced him down to his knees. The sight of Ellaria grabbing Myrcella by her hair forcing the princess to cry out in pain.

"Goodbye little lion." Ellaria whispered locking eyes with the frightened girl.

"STOP!"

Ellaria Sand could only turn. Her eyes immediately finding Oberyn, his eyes bright as he entered the garden holding his own sword. Ellaria smiled at her love but he did not return the look.

"My love-"

"Release her, Ellaria."

"What? Did you just tell me to release her? Her, the daughter of Robert and Cersei. She's a Lannister! Her family had your sister, your niece and nephew murdered. My Queen, our dornish princess murdered and you tell me to release her!"

"Yes. Look at Ellaria. She is a Lannister but she's still a child. She is not her mother nor her father or her grandfather or her uncle."

"No she isn't, she's better! She more! She is Robert Baratheon. She is Gregor Clegane. She is Tywin Lannister. She is Amory Lorch. If she dies, we will have over revenge for Elia! For Rhaenys! For Aegon! We will have over vengeance for once and all! Don't you want that? For you sister! Or is Elia no longer important to you." Ellaria cried. She yanked Myrcella forward harder holding her dagger against her throat until pretty pearls of blood started to decorate her neck. "Maybe you value them more than your own people, now. More than your own sister, nephew and niece." 

"Do not doubt my love for Elia or her children, never. I will never stop until I avenge them but not this way. She is a child. A child such as Rhaenys and Aegon were. A child who is being given the burden of living out the punishment for her parents crimes none of her own yet."

Ellaria's face twisted into a sneer "You have grown weak."

Oberyn laughed "Fine. Kill her but think first my love. Will her blood be the only blood spilled. If you kill her you must kill Trystane too for he will never stop until you pay. Or did you forget that he is my nephew too. He holds the same dornish blood that courses from me and you into our daughters. The same dornish blood that will never stop until we have wronged those who have wronged us so selfishly. Look at him Ellaria for he has already planned you and our daughters deaths."

Ellaira turned her head towards Trystane. Her eyes staring back into the dark brown pit of Trystane's eyes. The look in the young prince's eyes, the same look Oberyn held the night of Elia's death.

A look of vengeance.

A look of death.

"Even if he doesn't kill you. The Lannister will. Cersei will never stop until she has your blood dripping from your lips along with our daughters." Oberyn whispered closing the distance behind himself and Ellaria "My love, have we been so lost that we kill innocent children now. Children who have been cursed by their own sires before their own births. Look at her, look at her Ellaria. What is she was Rhaenys or Aegon in someone else's hand. Where will our unneeded bloodshed stop with our grandchildren or will we have none left to carry on our name only whispers." 

Ellaria looked down at Myrcella.

Little Myrcella who's breast have yet to ripe with the sweetest of mother's milk. She who woman hood has still remained empty and untouched. Her bright emerald eyes unseen of the evil in the world. Her hands still soft never having to face hardships. 

Little Myrcella who eyes filled with tears of fear, panic and pleas of mercy.

The same eyes Rhaenys or Aegon had the night they were murdered.

Only then did Ellaria allow her dagger to fall her fingertips down dancing in the sand of the garden along with her grip on the blond hair. Only then Trystane break free from his cousins grips rushing towards his princess shoving his uncle's lover away. Cradling the weeping girl in his arms whispering words of comfort for her thumping heart.

"She is innocent like Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. A child punished for her blood." Oberyn muttered gathering Ellaria into his arms. Her body shaking into his as the wetness soaked through his shoulder.


End file.
